Hold On
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Moments in Logan/Jo's relationship. Based on Taylor Swift's song: Mine. Don't like the song and the couple? Just walk away. Like or love the song and the couple? Please read and review! :D


_**Authoress' Notes**_

_**Hey guys! So I know what you are all thinking, why isn't she updating 'Meant For Me' and instead is writing this? Well, I have three reasons:**_

_**1. 'Meant For Me', in general, is already planned out, like I know what will happen already and everything, so I just need to figure out how to put it all together and once I do, I will update right away, I promise! :D**_

_**2. I've always had a soft spot for Logan/Jo and I've realized it's my third favorite M/F ship in BTR.**_

_**3. An amazing Logan/Jo story entitled: "Mary's Song Oh My My My" by: HappinessComesThroughMusic inspired me to make this story. :)**_

_**So, anyway, I hope you guys will like this story. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Big Time Rush nor this song by the amazing Taylor****  
><strong>**Swift.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold On<strong>

**_Uh ohh oh_**

Seventeen year old, Jo Taylor, was currently walking on one of the the sidewalks of the ever busy streets of Los Angeles. She and her father had moved here just about a year ago so she could fulfill her dreams of becoming successful here in Hollywood as either an actress or a singer.

The weather was relatively warmer than usual as she wore her favorite floral Sunday dress and her white flip flops. Her hair was neatly braided since she wanted to try it for once and her shades were perfectly perched on top of her head. Then suddenly her stomach growled, indicating she was hungry.

Jo stopped by a quaint little restaurant downtown, which was pretty crowded and the staff and crew seemed to be in a rush on which table they would serve first. Good thing she was able to find a table to sit at even though there were so many people eating there, considering it was lunch time.

She loved it here in LA, a place where something was always happening. The Palm Woods; a hotel where she and her dad lived is dubbed the home of the future famous. It has become her new home. Sure, she sometimes missed the simplicity of her hometown, North Carolina, since her mom and her older brother were there, but she has been able to put that thought away and besides, every night, she'd chat with her mom over the phone and she always video chats with her brother so everything was alright.

"God, I'm hungry." She mumbled to herself as she really felt the need to put some food into her system. She noticed many of the waiters were in a hurry to get from place to place in the restaurant, due to the great number of customers waiting to be fed.

**_Uh ohh oh_**

As Jo waited, she glanced at the table beside her. She saw a couple, probably married, who were arguing about something. She then remembered her parents, who were always fighting, not agreeing in one decision or reasonably about their financial needs.

There was a time when she was eight years old; she was walking through the corridors of their house to their kitchen when she heard shouting inside the room. Jo walked closely to the door while she hid behind the wall. She peeked through the kitchen's door and found out that her mom and dad were the ones who were making the noise by shouting at each other with such anger which was evident in their tone of voice and facial expressions. The little Jo was hurt by the sight of her parents fighting and so she walked away from the scene as tears started to form in her eyes.

**_You were in college working part time waiting tables_**  
><strong><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>**  
><strong><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>**

Her flashback was cut short all of a sudden, when she heard a loud crash sound by the kitchen. It was one of the waiter's clumsiness which had made the noise, when he accidentally bumped one of his friends who was holding a tray full of plates and leftovers. The clumsy waiter apologized to his co-worker, but as soon as he was going to continue on with his work, he tripped over his own foot.

It was so embarrassing that he fell twice that time, so he covered his face to hide himself from embarrassment, but still continued his job.

As he was dusted off the mess on his clothes, he just picked the table that was the farthest away from where he had screwed up.

"Hi, my name is Logan, and I'll be your server today, may I take yo-" The waiter, named Logan started to introduce himself until he was cut off when he saw the girl that he will be serving.

"Jo?" He questioned the girl.

"Oh, hi Logan!" Jo greeted him happily when she noticed him standing by her to take her order since she was busy looking through the menu awhile ago while he introduced himself.

"Hey!" He greeted back with the same tone and a crooked smile when he realized he was right and the girl he'd be serving was one of his Palm Woods neighbors, Jo Taylor.

"I didn't know you worked here." She told him honestly with surprise apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, just doing this for the college fund." He told her.

"Ohhh, cool!" She responded with a smile.

"Anyway, can I take your order, M'lady?" He teased which caused Jo to laugh.

"I'll just have the ham and cheese sandwich and your house blend iced tea please." She told him sweetly.

"Coming right up!" He told her as he rushed back to the kitchen, attaching the note with the order on a small window.

As the food was given to Jo, Logan couldn't stop looking at her. He was watching her all over the time she was eating the order, as though he was secretly spying on her. He wanted to get closer to her but aside from the fact that he was too shy, ever since she and his best friend, Kendall dated, she was practically off limits to date. But now that they're broken up, and have been for a couple of months now, she was free to go out with any guy she wanted and hopefully, he'd be that guy.

After Jo had finished the food, he actually wrote something in a paper and inserted it in with the bill. As he gave her the bill, he was pretty nervous that it wouldn't work or something might happen that will not make it work but he was miraculously able to keep his composure as he handed the bill to her and made his way back to the kitchen.

Jo read the bill check, but she had noticed a note that was with the check. She read it over and smiled at the message inside it. It said, 'Would you like to go out sometime?' with a smiley face at the end. She glanced at Logan who was 'chatting' with his pal but in reality was actually admiring her from afar.

Minutes later, Logan came back to her table and she gave him the bill check.

"It was nice seeing you Logan." Jo told him as she stood up from her table and waved him goodbye with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you too." He replied, smiling and waving back as he watched Jo leave the restaurant.

Once she was gone, Logan looked at the paper, but when he saw it, he didn't see anything written on it. Just about when he was about to think that Jo maybe stood him up or didn't see the paper, he turned it around and was surprised to see what he saw.

'I'd love to.' with a smiley face at the end of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I say can you believe it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we're lying on the couch<strong>_  
><em><strong>The moment I could see it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, yes, I can see it now<strong>_

Logan looked down at Jo, who was sitting on his lap, as their beautiful brown eyes met.

They were both laughing, just enjoying each others' company.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Logan spoke as he put some of Jo's hair which was on her face behind her ear as she smiled at him.

"I know… it's pretty unbelievable... me… and you… together." Jo replied as she ran her hands through his hair, messing it up.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed as caught her hand and as the two stood up from their place. As soon as the two were standing, they started a playful fight on messing with each other's hair.

The fight on messing each other's hair up was fun as it turned to an all out pillow fight. The two teens laughed as this was going on and as they ran around the living room, one trying to run away from the other and the other chasing the one.

Logan hit Jo with his pillow once caught up to her, resulting her to stumble down. However, the fact that he was running and that he is pretty clumsy, he fell down as well, landing on top of Jo.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Logan slowly leaned in to Jo's face and was just inches away before their lips would meet.

Suddenly, they heard the door opened and in came Jo's father, Mr. Taylor.

Though, the usual scene wherein the father would react when they saw their daughter with a guy didn't happen after that. He just shrugged and went upstairs with the suitcase he was holding.

The two quickly stood up, fixing themselves up.

Even though that was a little embarrassing, they still laughed about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arm around me for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

Jo sat beside the seashore, looking and admiring the waves that were crashing on the sea.

Shortly, she felt something around her waist and felt someone kiss her cheek. She looked to her side and saw it was only Logan.

She playfully slapped his cheek. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that." She told him.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Logan told her, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Instead of being angry, she just smiled at him and placed her arm around his neck while he was at her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<strong>_  
><em><strong>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<strong>_

"Come on Logie! Hurry up!" Jo shouted back at her boyfriend while carrying a box.

Logan was carrying three boxes in a row.

"I'm coming…" Logan answered, barely seeing where he was going. "As soon as I take these boxes inside."

They moved out to a new house by a lake which was located on the outskirts of town. The environment was beautiful, the weather was fine, sun was shining brightly and the trees that surrounded the place, made it shadier.

The couple wanted to take their relationship to the next level, so they decided on moving out of the Palm Woods to live on their own. The house they found was a perfect place for a new family to start out.

Jo placed the box she was carrying down on one side. She opened it and to her surprise, she saw family picture of hers when she was little. The four of them were seated on the couch of their old home in North Carolina; her parents were on either side of the couch while she and her brother were in the middle of them. They all looked so happy in the picture. She touched the photo, as she remembered the time she saw her parents fighting. It was harsh that it was the first memory that she had remembered when she was still with them. A tear fell and rolled down on her cheek.

Logan had finally placed all the boxes where they should be, but then he notice his girlfriend just standing at a corner, looking at an old photo frame.

He walked up to her, "Are you okay?" He consoled, his voice full of concern as he held her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Jo told him as she wiped the tear that fell on her cheek.

Logan felt pity on her since he knew what kind of life she had gone through. Her family almost broke because of the arguments her parents had.

Logan turned her around so that the two were face to face. Jo looked away from his gaze but he brought her chin up so they were eye to eye.

"Don't worry, Jo." He said, his eyes full of love and sincerity.

"I promise that we will never do what you're parents had done." He told her assuringly as the two hugged.

Jo smiled, she was happy that Logan was there for her, and she knows that he will be with her forever.

Once the two pulled away from the hug, Logan pulled her towards him as the two started to dance. Jo laughed all throughout the dance but she liked what they're doing. He twirled her around and the pulled her towered him again as the two shared another hug.

He pecked her on her cheeks, but Jo just turned around to face him as she kissed him on the lips and as he happily kissed back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But we got bills to pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got nothing figured out<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it was hard to take<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<strong>_

Time had passed and things were alright, I guess.

Logan got a good job in a nearby city while still studying to become a doctor and Jo had parts for TV shows lined up. But something was wrong; they have been having serious fights on financial parts, arguing on small things and other conflicts about other things.

Jo thought that maybe it's just the normal thing with people who were living together, but she had a feeling on the pit of her stomach that something will happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arm around me for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_  
><em><strong>You saw me start to believe for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

The pair was in a boat on the lake near their house. Logan paddled the boat through the middle of the water. Jo just stared at him while he was rowing the boat, so they were pretty quiet.

When Logan had made it to the middle, he rested a little; it was hard to row all by yourself.

He glanced at Jo who was looking at the water, watching the fishes swim. Nevertheless, he tried to get something from his pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by Jo.

"What are you getting from your pocket?" Jo asked him.

"Uh… nothing… it's nothing." Logan stuttered as he stopped moving his hand from his pocket, making Jo suspicious.

"Hey, there's something on your back." Logan said, finding a way for her to look at the other side.

"Where?" Jo asked as she turned around and fell for his trick.

While she was looking at her back, Logan quickly took out a ring box and opened it. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside it. He was completely silent while Jo was still looking for the thing that Logan saw.

"I don't see any-" She said as she turned around to face him but was cut off when she saw the ring that Logan was holding.

"L-Logan… w-what's that?" She stammered, pointing to the ring. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan chuckled, his award winning smile plastered on his face.

"A-are you g-going to propose?" She continued to stammer, since she really couldn't believe what was happening.

He just continued to smile at her as held both of her hands and looked at her square in the eyes.

"Yes… I know you're surprised about this, but-" Logan gulped. "Josephine Taylor, will you marry me?"

Silence ensued until Jo replied:

"Y-yes… YES! I will marry you Logie!" She exclaimed gleefully as she raised her arms and hugged him.

Logan tightly hugged her back, very happy that finally, after a long time, he had proposed.

When they broke the hug, Logan pulled the ring out of the box and slowly placed it on Jo's finger.

Once he had worn the ring on her, Jo quickly kissed him full on the lips. He almost fell out of the boat, because he had been caught off guard, but fortunately he regained his balance just in time and he didn't stumble down into the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.<em>**  
><strong><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>**  
><strong><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>**

_Unfortunately, something happened…_

It was 2:30am on the clock and Jo was waiting for Logan to come home. She was very worried about him; he has never gone home later than 10:00 pm and he never was away for such a long time without her knowing the reason why.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She slowly gazed on the door and she saw Logan, who looked tipsy. Jo assumed that he probably got drunk after work.

"What the hell happen to you?" Jo screamed in concern.

Logan heard his fiancée but he didn't seem to care. He continued on walking inside the room.

"Logan, what's wrong with you?" She continued to scream but still, Logan didn't care.

Okay, now, Jo was majorly pissed at him. She went closer to him and slapped him on the face, hard. This causes a red mark to form on his cheek.

Logan winced in pain as he rubbed his cheek then he evilly glared at her.

"What was all that for?" He yelled.

"What happen to you Logan? Why are you doing this?" Jo cried.

"It was only a party, nothing happened." he told her.

"Party? What party? Tell me!" She told him demandingly.

"It's just a friend's birthday. We just have a fun time…" He trailed off.

"But you said you're on overtime work. You could've just told me that you'll go to a friend's party." She told him.

"I just want to rest; maybe we can talk about this tomorrow." He told her as he made his way upstairs until Jo pulled him.

"You're not going anywhere until you'll answer my question." She told him sternly.

"Jo please… Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I just want some shut eye!" He whined as he looked away from her but she still continued stopping him.

"Don't you dare turn your back at me like that!" She yelled at him angrily.

They started shouting at each other, their voices echoing throughout the room.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Logan yelled. "I can't take it anymore! I have had it with you… I don't want to hear a word with you… I just wish that I didn't propose to you… and I wish that I've never met YOU in the first place!" Logan yelled in his temporary state of rage.

That last sentence that Logan shouted struck Jo very badly. She slapped him again, this time much harder than the first one.

"I knew this would happen." She cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"You said we'll never do what my parents had done. But what now?" She exclaimed sadly.

Suddenly, she walked away. Jo ran out of the house, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"Jo, I'm sorry!" Logan yelled after her, as he tried catch up with her which was hard since the distance between them was pretty far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Braced myself for the goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause that's all I've ever known<em>**  
><strong><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>**  
><strong><em>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>**

She continued to run as she cried. She remembered when she saw her parents fighting and she had ran away. This was the same feeling she felt when she left the scene of her parent's argument.

Jo then stopped running. The memories kept playing in her head and she couldn't take it away from there.

As she continued to cried, Logan slowly caught up with her.

"Jo, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Logan told her.

He tried to hold her hand but Jo kept on taking it back.

"If you want me to go away, I'll do it because that's what you want." Jo said.

"Jo, listen." Logan begged as he turned her to face him. Her eyes were full of tears so he used his handkerchief in his pocket to wipe them all away.

"Listen to me… I know that I have made a mistake…" He started, his voice full of regret for what he has done.

"But I didn't forget what I had promised to you…"

Jo stopped crying.

"I love you Jo, and no matter what happens…" He began as he slowly moved his face closer.

"I'll never leave you alone." He whispered in her ear as he leaned in and as their lips met.

Jo felt that he was truly sorry on what he had done so she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water<em>**  
><strong><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>**  
><strong><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>**  
><strong><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>**

The time has come, the day the two looked forward to.

Logan wore his tux as he waited by the altar for his bride.

Jo entered last, that being tradition, and was the center of attention as she walked down the aisle.

She wore a beautiful, white, strapless gown as she held the bouquet of flowers in her hands and as a long veil covered her face.

Once she got to the altar and after sone words were exchanged all around, the couple finally recited their vows.

They both promised to love each other for the rest of their lives, no matter what challenges may come along their way.

They had learned that every fight is what makes the relationship stronger. If they give up the fight, they also give up their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hold on, make it last<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>**

A year later, Jo gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The couple named him Matthew.

Jo held her baby in her arms as Logan looked at him, smiling at his perfection. He got his hair hair and lips but he's got his mother's eyes.

Logan kissed Jo on the lips, and then kissed his son's forehead. He whispered in his baby's ear, "I'm never going to leave you and your mom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

They have had a fun life with their son as he grew up.

There was that time when they celebrate Matthew's 4th birthday. But still, Matthew couldn't blow out the candles by himself. He got tired from blowing that he just let his parents do the job.

There was another time when they enjoyed a day at the beach as a family. The three of them played with the waves and build sandcastles together. All in all, it was a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you believe it?<em>**  
><strong><em>We're gonna make it now<em>**

About two years later, when Matthew was six, Jo had given birth to a baby girl. They named her Maya. Everything about her resembled her mother except her eyes which she obviously got from her dad.

"Now, you're going to take care of your sister and make sure nothing happens to her okay?" Logan told his son, who was observing his baby sister who slept peacefully in her crib.

"Of course! Like you said to me before daddy, you'll never leave me and mommy like I'll never leave Maya." Matthew said, very innocently with a smile as Logan couldn't help but smile back.

"That's my boy!" Logan said proudly as he patted his son's shoulder.

Jo stood by the door frame of their daughter's room and smiled at the father and son moment she had just witnessed.

After a few moments, Logan noticed Jo standing there and made his way towards her. He closed the door after him and the two smiled at one another.

"You're a great father, you know that?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Only because I have you right by my side all the way." He told her with a smile of his own as Jo blushed out of flattery.

"I love you Logie." She told him sweetly.

"I love you too Jo." He replied back as the two shared a kiss.

**_I can see it_**  
><strong><em>I can see it now<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was hard to write. XD I typed it all in my iPod then just emailed it to my computer. ;D Anyway, please review! :) I'd really appreciate it! :D<strong>_


End file.
